


Eating for Three

by queensimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, early morning cravings, pregnant Jemma, undercovermarvelgeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensimmons/pseuds/queensimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If your seven months pregnant wife wasn't pacing around the room or using the bathroom, she was in the kitchen. </p><p>Aka that time Fitz wakes at three in the morning to find his pregnant wife baking cupcakes and raiding the fridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating for Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amazingjemma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingjemma/gifts).



> amazingjemma requested: FitzSimmons + Jemma is still pregnant and is eating everything in the fridge and Fitz is like "Oh my god we're going to run out of food".
> 
> I compromised my sleep schedule that I don't have to write this. So you better appreciate it! ;)

Fitz threw his head back and groaned. It was nearly three in the morning and he had rolled over onto his side ready to pull Jemma into a hug, only to be met with the mountain of pillows she slept with. Taking a deep breath, Fitz sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He looked around the room. The window was open, though that wasn't unusual in this stage of Jemma's pregnancy. She often found herself tossing and turning until she had sweat rolling down the side of her face. Fitz would mumble something inaudible in his sleepy state and Jemma would complain that the air conditioning unit wasn't working. She'd stand and open a window- every window - and insist that her husband checks it out. Fitz noticed the bathroom light was off too, he sighed.

If your seven months pregnant wife wasn't pacing around the room or using the bathroom, she was in the kitchen.

Fitz pulled the blanket from over him and stepped into his slippers. In his sleep deprived state he tried his best not to run into any furniture as he stumbled in the dark. As he approached the hallway, Fitz could see the light at the end of the tunnel and soft rumbling of pots and pans grew louder the closer he got. Fitz stood in the archway of the kitchen and watched his heavily pregnant wife in silence. She was applying hot pink and baby blue frosting to a batch of cupcakes, all while occasionally reaching her hand into a bowl of pretzels and taking a bite of a peanut butter sandwich sitting on the counter. Fitz opened his mouth with a long, exaggerated sigh, catching Jemma's attention.

"Really? Again?" Fitz asked as he stepped closer to his wife. She looked up and flashed a small tired smile.

"I couldn't sleep" she groaned. Fitz scoffed and took a plucked a pretzel from the bowl.

"You can never sleep," Fitz replied.

"Yes well, what can you expect from your seven months pregnant wife who happens to be carrying twins, your twins by the way" Jemma took another bite of her sandwich.

Fitz analyzed the scene in front of him: the sink was filled to the brim with dishes and desserts of every kind piled high on the marble counters. Beside Jemma was a collection of different snacks: empty salad bowls, abandoned chip packages, and plates with crumbs being the only proof that food ever laid upon them. The counters were a mess too, or at least the parts that he could see and there was flour _everywhere_.

Fitz finished chewing and crept up behind Jemma, placing a kiss to her hair then brushing the flour away as his arms wrapped around her expanded torso.

"Are you okay?" he murmured into her hair. It wasn't uncommon for Fitz to find Jemma up in the kitchen at odd hours, but it didn't stop him from worrying. Since the academy, Jemma had developed the habit of stress baking and their obstetrician had made it very clear too much stress was bad for the baby.

Jemma turned around and leaned her head into the crook of Fitz's neck, rubbing flour all over him.

"I'm fine," she said. "Just a little hungry, that's all".

Fitz nearly snorted.

"A little?" He said looking around the room. Jemma swatted Fitz's hands off her stomach and returned to frosting the third batch of cupcakes.

"I am eating for three, Fitz."

Fitz walked over to the fridge and opened it, almost astounded at the sight.

"Really Jemma?!" Fitz exasperated a bit playfully. Simmons didn't look up, a sign she was guilty. "I just went grocery shopping"

"We have to eat Fitz"

"For the fifth time this week"

"I'm pregnant"

"And it's _Tuesday_!"

Jemma turned around and cut Fitz off with a kiss. A quick, sharp kiss but yet nice and tender. Fitz made a surprised 'mmph' sound before leaning into her. Immediately, Jemma pulled back, tears prickling in her eyes.

“Bloody hormones” she muttered and turned back around. Fitz stood quietly for a moment, watching his wife work with the icing bag. He often found himself lost when it came to dealing with Jemma and her hormones, though she always insisted he knew just what to do. Watching the way she calmed herself down gave Fitz the motivation to speak again.

He wrapped his arms around the love of his life and rested his hands on her swollen stomach. Fitz nuzzled behind her ear and brushed kisses down her neck. Unwillingly, Jemma found herself smiling again.

“I’ll buy more groceries” Fitz promised in between kisses. “Whatever the three musketeers want”

Jemma gently set down the icing bag and reached her hand up to caress Fitz’s cheek. “I supposed there are more fun things to do at three in the morning” Jemma said rather seductively. Fitz mumbled in agreement as he kissed her cheek. Jemma took his hand in her and lead them over to the couch, for the bed was too far for what they had planned.

* * *

“You’ve got to be bloody kidding me!” Jemma exclaimed through a yawn. The sun was just rising outside and FitzSimmons had found themselves wound up on the couch, snuggled against each other binge watching Stranger Things on Netflix. They were only half way through the season, but it had become too captivating for the couple to go to bed. Still, it was the only way they could picture themselves staying up at three in the morning. Fitz rested his hand on Jemma’s stomach, feeling the in and out of her breaths. Not long later, Jemma had dozed off, completely content in her husband’s arms. Fitz clicked the TV off and took a yawn himself. The smell of baked good surrounded him as he made a mental list of what to buy at the grocery store tomorrow.

Then he tripled it.

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually never watched Stranger Things but there has to be a "You gotta be kidding me" moment, right?
> 
>  
> 
> You know where to send a request.


End file.
